minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Nether Darkness
My first MC creepypasta :) It was a normal Minecraft day. The oak trees nearby my simple wooden shelter were gone since I was done with my woodcutting session. Holes in the mountain was from mining at noon. My hunger bar was half empty. I ate some steak to fill it up. I couldn't think of anything that could go wrong. I finally got enough obsidian to make a Nether portal. I had a flint and steel ready for use. My iron armor was secured tight to my party. In my inventory I had a couple dof ozen pieces of nice, juicy chicken. I couldn't wait to eat that. The portal was lit. I was ready. I walked through, purple particles were seen everywhere. Seconds later I was in the Nether for the first time. I heard the cry of the ghast, the grunts of the Zombie Pigmen. A long squish sound from the nearby group of Magma cubes. The temperature had risen greatly. I regret wearing heavy iron armor. My goal was to find some quartz, a few Wither Skeleton skulls, and netherrack for warm, cozy fires. Speaking of fire, I had to watch my step and not get burned. "Let's make this quick," I said. I didn't want to die a painful death here, of all places. My iron pickaxe was chipping away at the pearl-white quartz. The monsters watched. The ghasts, the cubes, and the pigmen. But in the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure. I blinked. Gone. I was silent. I was sure something was there. Something was definitely there. The chat opened up. . A single period? He just revealed himself intentionally! I hit the tab key. Just me and my friend, who was gathering more materials back in the calm Overworld. I then saw the monster behind some lava. It was a completely dark skin, like the Null figure I have heard of. It wasn't true, like all the other creepy stuff out there. Photoshopped nonsense, stupid pictures that were clearly edited. I started to believe them now. Who put this in Minecraft? Hackers? Developers? I was scared now. The Nether Darkness was gone now. Blink. He was right in front of me. I admit, I screamed. Like pretty loud. Wouldn't you have, too? I hit the W key twice instantly. I held the button as long as I could and timed my jumps. I could sense he was behind me. I have you now. I got slowness and blindness. That was not good. The darkness faded away after three seconds. And he was right in front of me. ExtremeMaster999 fell out of the world My stuff was gone. My friend was speechless. He wasn't any help. He saw what happened. He knew it was just us. But all of a sudden NetherDarkness came into our world. Or we came into its world. ProGamer155 left the game Of all times to leav- The area around me blew up. TNT flew everywhere. Half a heart left. My heart was pounding now. He is here. He is HERE! Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. This is my world now. I was then kicked from the game. The reason said, Don't come back. I wanted proof very bad. I wanted screenshots, just like any other person. The world had to know about this. I loaded up the world. I had no armor, no food, two hearts of health left. The air had smoke particles. The Nether Darkness had done something. The world then flashed gray. The thing was nowhere in sight. The words This is MY WORLD was getting spammed in chat for a few seconds, then it spammed LEAVENOW. The player was different everytime. Most of the time it was the Nether Darkness. The spamming stopped. Then it said, this world doesnt belong to yoU Static everywhere. Lag everywhere. leav now1 I got kicked again. The reason read leav now1. The world name went from Survival World to DaRkn3s5 w0rLd. I went into the world again. My friend came back. ProGamer155 joined the game wut did u do?!!?! it was this nether darkness guy!! that creepy dude? You will die now. The nether and the world is mine now. Minecraft shall no longer exist. I hit tab. NetherDarkness was the only player. The game went to static. My inventory filled up with my skin's skull. The FPS dropped to zero. I got the Not Responding message. The game closed out. The shortcut to it was gone. The recycling bin was emptied. I didn't dare download Minecraft again. Not after that. I remembered the seed. I made it Netherd. I typed it in for fun. But it was the home of the reason why I quit Minecraft. Written by ExtremeMaster999 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Nether Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World